


Muse (Homare Arisugawa Birthday Short)

by arisu_poemer



Series: Mankai Gardens: A Collection of A3! Shorts [5]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Poetic, Poetry, Reader-Insert, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_poemer/pseuds/arisu_poemer
Summary: It's hard enough to finish a manuscript before a deadline. But it's much harder when Homare's muse is, herself, the reason he's out of words.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Reader
Series: Mankai Gardens: A Collection of A3! Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151051
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Muse (Homare Arisugawa Birthday Short)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a birthday tribute to one of my favorite A3! character, Homare Arisugawa!
> 
> Trivia: did you know that the Arisugawa name was actually a member of the Japanese Imperial Family? Fushimi is, also, but Homare is the star of the day so let's give it to him (for now at least) <3

"Homare-san," she said, her voice light and encouraging. "Just write. The rhymes will come to you."

 _But how can I, oh darling Y/N_ , his heart ached. _You inspire me so much, I feel like I can write a million poems, but at the same time you leave me at a loss for words..._

"Homare-san?... Arisugawa-senpai?"

That sent Homare back to his plane of consciousness. "Y/N-kun, I thought I told you not to address me as such anymore..."

"Well, you spaced out on me again," she giggled. "I know both of our deadlines are coming up, but you have to have your manuscript already. And... And don't stare at me while you do, it's..."

"It's what, pray tell?" His heart thumped like crazy.

She grinned. _How dangerous this is_. "It's... I'll tell you when you're done."

"That's definitely not fair."

"Well then, how about you speed-write? Just as an exercise. I'll give you three minutes, write everything you can, and then let's see what you can come up with. Okay, ready, go!"

"Hold on, I'm not ready..."

"Tick tock, tick tock..."

* * *

"Alright, time's up! Lemme have that-" she snatched his notebook. He looked like someone who was caught red-handed.

"Wait, it's not yet ready-"

"It's fine, this is just a brain exercise after all," Y/N cleared her throat and began to read.

_How can I ever start to compare_  
_Your smile is a breath of fresh air_  
_Like a sunset in summer_  
_Your eyes shine like glitter_  
_What a marvelous wonder..._

She continued to read from his notebook, the tiny blush in her cheeks blooming with every line. Homare felt his face warm up as he watched her recite every word he has written, wondering if she could tell that she was the subject of the said poem.

"Hmm. Not bad. Not bad at all..." Y/N handed him back his notebook, a proud look on her face. "More of that, and Publisher-san will adore you."

He cleared his throat dramatically. "Well of course, I wrote it, after all."

He just prays that his theater acting helped him do a good job hiding the fact that he's fallen so desperately, hopelessly in love with her. It was pretty hard to admit it to himself, that's true, but confessing it to her is way more difficult.

For now, he'll just write his feelings out.

 _Wait and see, Y/N_ , he thought. _I'll definitely win your heart with a bestseller. I'll let the world know my muse... Just you wait._

-

fin


End file.
